


工具人

by Kishibeirohan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishibeirohan/pseuds/Kishibeirohan
Summary: 沿用了之前nicopoko那篇的奇怪设定。本来只是纽约采访看到nenne说菠萝要下狠心的时候下不了和他喝醉酒抱着菠萝撒娇耍赖过然后脑的酒后，不知道怎么就……坑预警雷预警不过小菠萝可爱是真的233333





	1. 0-1

0.  
作为九霄集团旗下的科研机构，天擎公司算是最早接受指示着手研发工具人项目的几家公司之一，并且在研发速度的竞争中取得优势，很快推出了成熟型号Libero——从名字就可以看出，他们自信自己的产品可以自由切换形态，足以适应任何战斗情境。Libero型号机型设计参考了亚洲人的外表，并且更为娇小一些，以便于贴近弟弟的身份，从而能更好地融入尊卑意识较为强烈的九霄集团下属作战部队。服从值调满——作为一家大部分由克瑞亚人组成的团队，服从这一美德从来都是被给予高度重视的。为了增加亲切感，科研人员甚至额外给Libero型号取了个克瑞亚风格的名字。三期实验室实验过后管理层对Libero型号工具人非常满意。接下来是最后的临床实验阶段，于是工具人被小心装箱，秘密运送到了作战部队基地。

1.  
作战部队队长朴钟烈提前接到了上层的通知，为表重视，他特地集合了全体队员，来欢迎即将加入作战部队的新成员——虽然这个成员比较特别。当然，并不是所有人都像队长一样体贴，比如队里年纪最小的方星现就因为被剥夺了周末睡懒觉的机会而对欢迎仪式嗤之以鼻，“拜托啊钟烈哥，他不是个工具人吗？他根本就不懂什么叫欢迎仪式吧？”

朴钟烈严肃地教育这个叛逆期还没过的少年，同时也是提前向其他队友说明，“不管他是人还是工具人，他都即将成为我们的队友，与我们并肩作战，那我们就要像对待其他队友一样对待他，都明白了吗？”

“知道啦哥。”方星现不太情愿地答应下来。作为队里地位特殊的输出型辅助队员，他在选择禅雅塔的时候完全能兼顾输出和辅助，帮助九霄集团作战部队以火力强劲闻名于联盟，同时自己也因此成为其他部队盯防的重点和队内资源倾注的对象。“如果工具人填补上法拉怎么办？那哥你会跟着他飞吗？”方星现扯着洪渊俊的袖子，噘起嘴小声撒娇，洪渊俊明知这是弟弟惯用的手段，却还是揉了揉他的头发向他承诺只会牵他一个，换来方星现眯起眼睛笑嘻嘻的一句“哥最好了”。一旁同为主辅助位置的郑泰成不置可否，他不像洪渊俊那么容易无条件心软，通常更习惯于冷静计算之后再决定行动。不过他也觉得，工具人嘛，就是哪里缺去补哪里的，给资源才能补的话还算什么工具人？

不同于方星现的不情不愿， 金东奎倒是对工具人的到来充满期待。作为重装位同时也是队伍里年龄仅次于朴钟烈的年长队员，金东奎已经很习惯于照顾弟弟们。而且相比于被已婚人士朴钟烈催婚，金东奎觉得自己更适合和年轻人们待在一块儿（“我也还年轻着呢”）。因此在收到朴钟烈的通知后，他头一天晚上甚至没有半夜出去喝酒，而是早早休息，第二天一早便等在了起居室，门铃响起的时候积极过去开门，目送科研人员抬着箱子进来的时候心里暗暗计算了一下箱子的大小：外面的箱子都没我高……那里面装着的工具人体型得有多小啊？

方星现帮他解决了这个疑问。盖子打开，里面睡着的黑发工具人睁开了眼，动作麻利地爬出箱子，站在项目负责人身边面对一群眼神各异打量着他的陌生人腼腆地微笑。

“这就是Libero型工具人，你们也可以称呼他金海成。”天擎公司的项目负责人介绍道。

“他好小啊！”刚刚还一脸低气压的方星现在看见工具人之后又忍不住偷偷摸摸上前，然后惊喜地跑回洪渊俊身边欢呼“我不是最矮的了”。洪渊俊没忍住笑了出来，伸手捏了捏少年的脸颊。负责人借机解释道：“我们认为娇小的体型有助于增加你们对Libeiro型的亲切感，毕竟如果是面对一个壮汉的话一般人心里都会有所提防。”

“嗯，看来是很有效果，这小子刚刚还在抱怨呢。”毫不留情揭了方星现的底，朴钟烈将欢迎仪式带回到既定的流程上。他请负责人为队员们介绍Libero型的一些基本情况以及注意事项，金东奎则在负责人的絮絮叨叨中走了神。Libero型只到我胸前啊，金东奎拿方星现当比例尺估摸出了工具人的大致身高，相对于全队海拔最高点的自己来说简直可以称得上娇小了。工具人顶着克瑞亚年轻人里最流行的锅盖头，而没有像许多年轻人那样染成乱七八糟的颜色，双手规规矩矩地放在身体两侧，目光注视着正在滔滔不绝的负责人，乖巧的像个正在认真听讲的中学生，又像是某种安静又机灵的小动物。是什么呢？金东奎思索起来。啊，有了！“是水獭啊！”他不小心说出了声，吸引了在场所有人的目光——包括认真听讲的Libero型。“抱歉抱歉。”金东奎赶紧向面露不满的朴钟烈积极承认错误，余光瞥见Libero型唇角微微上扬，金东奎心里没来由地有点得意，思绪也不知道飞到了世界的哪个角落。冷不丁听见自己的名字，金东奎回过神寻找声音的来源，一旁的郑泰成及时戳了戳他的胳膊。

“可以吗，东奎？让Libero型先住你的房间？”朴钟烈询问地看着他。金东奎下意识先点头，之后才想起来一个问题，“但是他要睡哪里？”

“你刚才果然走神了。”朴钟烈叹了一口气，“箱子里——他们可以负责把箱子抬上去，或者你愿意的任何地方。甚至坐着或者站着也可以休眠，如果你不嫌碍事的话。”

“哦，那还是箱子吧，反正我房间有的是地方。”金东奎挠挠头，不好意思地笑了一下。朴钟烈于是转身过去与研究组负责人交涉，回来时身后多了一个小尾巴。Libero型的社交模块显然精心设计过，鞠躬握手一丝不苟，敬语的使用挑不出错误，恭敬中又带点亲近地称呼“东奎哥”。金东奎很是受用，毕竟队里的乖小孩实在是太少：郑泰成有点冷，洪渊俊太成熟，最小的方星现只在有求于人的时候才乐意撒个娇，平时甚至没大没小到直呼队长名字。金东奎倒是不会计较这点小事，只不过一个乖巧又懂事的弟弟更能激起做哥哥的热情，尽管他清楚这只是因为Libero型的程序设定如此。哦，Libero型这个名字拗口又生硬，他明明有个好听的名字不是吗？金东奎立刻决定直接叫他的新室友“海成”。

“东奎哥想怎么称呼都行的。”Libero型，现在可以称呼为金海成了，咧开嘴露出两颗尖尖的小虎牙，立刻抓住了金东奎的目光。于是在接下来参观基地的过程中，金东奎绞尽脑汁，把过去夜里出去喝酒时嬉皮笑脸勾搭邻座漂亮姐姐的技能都使了出来，成功让那一双虎牙在外面多透了很久的气。直到晚上回到房间关了灯，金海成躺在他的箱子里进入休眠模式，金东奎却被莫名的兴奋所支配，在黑暗中睁着眼睛翻来覆去，最后忍不住悄悄溜出房间去了一楼厨房，开了一罐冰啤酒，一口气灌下去大半罐，冷得他打了个哆嗦，接着慢慢喝完了剩下的部分，回房间以后又把空调调低了一度，这才终于睡了过去。


	2. 2

“你们简直像两个中学女生。”

在本周第七次，金东奎和金海成一起出现在早上的饭厅时，餐桌边边喝咖啡边划着平板的郑泰成终于忍不住吐槽了一句。没有任务的日子里，作战部队并不统一起床和早餐时间，大部分队员十点左右才陆陆续续下楼，像方星现这种守夜冠军甚至通常跳过早餐直接吃午饭，因此清晨的饭厅一般只有规律作息的郑泰成和留宿基地的朴钟烈。金东奎从前一周也总有那么两三天睡到日上三竿才起——你也确实不能指望一个头天晚上出去喝了一杯的人第二天能起多早，所以如今连续七天早起简直是创下了记录。况且他们不仅一起来吃早餐，还一起去训练场，一起回基地，晚上甚至还要出门散个步，美其名曰“带金海成熟悉周边环境”，这和去洗手间都要手牵手去的中学女生根本没有区别吧，郑泰成腹诽。

金海成的预设语言模块不足以让他理解这种程度的隐喻，他低头确认了自己并没有穿一身中学女生制服裙，于是抬头疑惑地看着金东奎等待一个解释。金东奎目睹了金海成的一系列动作，差点笑出声。他毫不客气地抢走了郑泰成面前盘子里的最后一块泡菜煎饼递给了金海成，“别理他，他的意思是夸你起得早”。郑泰成闻言翻了个巨大的白眼，懒得指出金东奎这句话将会诱导金海成的自主学习模块给“中学女生”添加一个错误定义。他喝干净杯子里剩下的咖啡，收拾好平板起身，提醒已经在餐桌边挨着坐下来的两个人别忘了下午的训练。金海成因为刚塞进去一口食物没法说话只好乖巧地冲郑泰成点头表示听到了，两边脸颊鼓鼓的。

还真像水獭啊。郑泰成想起来之前金东奎莫名其妙提到的动物，好像突然感受到了对方之前的脑回路。

作战部队的直接负责人pavane预定观摩下午的常规训练，队长朴钟烈随行，陪同的还有这一周以来一直留在作战部队基地进行数据采集和分析的一支来自科研中心的小组。透过指挥中心视野开阔的落地玻璃窗，一行人能看见训练场上金海成接入法拉之后，身着轻型飞行机甲腾空而起，对远距离目标施以高伤害的精准打击。“Libero型加入之前我们没有队员可以接入法拉。”朴钟烈向上司解释，“这一周以来我们得以训练许多以前无法完成的战术，目前看来都非常有实战运用的潜力。而且他不需要依赖齐格勒的特性使得我们原本的禅雅塔搭配齐格勒的核心理念可以继续延续下去。”

“哦？真的可以做到不依赖齐格勒？”pavane看着空中孤零零执行侦察和打击任务的Libero型，饶有兴趣地发问。一边的分析小组组长连忙展示出他们这一周以来的成果，“说实话实验室封闭试验阶段我们其实并不能确定是否达成了这一项需求，所以这一周我们引入了模拟空战对抗测试，战斗数据非常漂亮。”组长列出了Libero型在模拟测试中的数据与联盟最高水平和平均数据的对比，Libero型单飞在面对双飞的情况下丝毫不落下风，而享受攻击加成的方星现也能充分发挥自己远距离攻击的优势，由他来增加对空能力甚至要比直接双飞更有好的效果。pavane很满意，他本人向来是坚定的禅雅塔核心论者，不然也不会在最开始提需求时就把对单飞能力的要求加进去。当时还有同僚持保留意见，认为这是不可能做到的，现在看来显然天擎公司的研究人员出色地完成了任务。“过两天的友谊赛还是先藏着，不过下个阶段可以让Libero型上场了。”pavane交代队长朴钟烈，

训练场上。

金海成降落到地面，摘下机甲面罩喘了口气，顺便打算吃个血包，女武神法杖的治疗光束突然与他建立连接，法拉受到惊吓摇晃了一下。慢慢飘过来的禅雅塔哈哈哈笑起来，随手也给法拉挂了个谐。“有时候也可以把能量留给我们哦，”方星现冲金海成眨眨眼睛。金海成连忙认真道歉，“我在来之前都没有跟辅助搭档训练过，还不太习惯，你们提的要求以后我一定会注意的。”这回引得洪渊俊也笑起来。

“不要乱开玩笑，Libero型服从度高，会当真的。”郑泰成滑过来，不轻不重拍了方星现一下。重装姗姗来迟，不过不影响金东奎老远就开始喊“别听星现乱讲，你这样就很好”。被弄得有些困惑的金海成最终选择相信这个目前为止他的系统里信任度最高的人类，删除了刚刚写入的修改信息。

深夜偷偷摸摸溜进厨房的金东奎，撞见了面对着窗户郑泰成，一点火星在他指间明灭。郑泰成听见声音，把还剩半根的烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，转过身一脸“我都懂”的表情对金东奎眨眨眼，“好孩子忍不住了？啤的有什么意思，现在出去喝一杯？”

“瞎说什么呢，有点渴了而已。”金东奎打开冰箱拿出一听啤酒，顺手拍了郑泰成一下，“我还要早睡早起的。”

郑泰成收起笑容，表情一下子变得严肃了起来，他开口之前犹豫了一下，“你最好没犯傻。”

金东奎没说话，喝空的易拉罐被他无意识捏来捏去发出噪音，在半夜安静的厨房里显得格外突兀。


End file.
